Katniss's Grandmother
by wispa22
Summary: The story about Katniss's grandmother.
1. Chapter 1

"This is only your second year in The Reaping," Helen softly whispered to Mathew.

"I know..."Mathew cried. Warm tears were rolling down his flushed face.

"You've survived your first reaping so you can survive again," Helen explained. "You get picked out from the glass bowl very rarley.

"Uh hu."Mathew mumbled, obviously tired.

"Now go and get dressed and don't forget to brush your hair." She said, with a hint of hidden fear in her voice. She had spent all night awake,worrying. Mathew had been put in the dreaded bowl twice this year and she had been put in five (not counting the seven she put in for the three loafs of bread.) However,there was no going back now. She slowly got into her grey dress, brushed her teeth with her toothbrush and brushed her tangled twelve o'clock, everyone had to gather at the was only nine o'clock then. They still had three hours to go.

The towering houses were a horrible grey and were covered with the big screens. Up at the front was a stage and the two glass bowls-one for the girls and one for the boys. Every teenger from the age twelve to eighteen, was there,standing in there lines. Helen could see Mathew biting his fingernails. It was a sign he was scared. At exactley ten past twelve, the short film came on, telling everyone why they have The Hunger Games. It was put on every year, to show the reaping was starting. After the film, a lady came up, onto stage. She was wearing an emerald green dress and had her hair in curls. Lizzie Samuals. She began her annual speech.

"This is a very special occasion as it only happens once a year," She began,"So let us celebrate it.""Anyway," She shouted to the audience,"Shall we begin?" A few of the adults screamed there answers."Very well." The boys went first that year. Lizzie dipped her had in the bowl and picked up a crumpled piece of paper."Mathew Lambard," She announced."Please come to the stage." Helen screamed a piercing sound. She sobbed into her hands as her thirteen year old brother looked at her, then stepped onto stage.

"Congratulations Mathew!" Lizzie exclaimed,looking at Helen. Then it was the girls turn. Helen's heart ached. She looked at the bowl. Lizze's hand picked out a name. Mathew looked terrified.

"Helen Lambard?" Helen looked up at the stage, then Lizze, then Mathew. She clambered up. Their Mum and Dad died a long time ago now so at least they wouldn't have to go through with it all. But she had to kill her brother...

"Well, it looks like we have a brother and sister, as our tributes this year then!" Lizzie bellowed happily. It was going to be great entertainment for Panem. Helen and Mathew looked at each other. One of them would have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen and Mathew looked at each other in pity as they stepped on the grey train. Lizzie still had a joyful smile spreading across her face when they got into the dining area.

"Phillip?" Lizzie called.

"Who's Phillip?" Mathew asked, whithout looking up. He was looking at his leather shoes.

"The one who gives you advice and support - your mentor!" Lizzie replied.

Helen was looking at all the drinks; beer,cider,wine (lots of alchahol) and a few juice boxes. After a few minutes, a man laughing at himself, came into the room.

"Who's that?" Helen whispered to Lizzie, staring at him with wonder.

"Phillip of course!" Lizzie answered, delighted he came. Phillip looked at both of them. Then he looked at Lizzie. Then, again, Helen and Mathew.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Phillip cried."Brother and sister?"

"Yes!" Lizzie screamed. "Isn't it wonderful? " "It's going to be all over Panem : Brother and sister - a fight to the..." Helen and Mathew looked at her, with their hearts hurting.

"Sorry." Lizzie mumbled meakly. Mathew slowly turned to Phillip.

"So," He said to Phillip, with confidence in his voice. " What's our advice then?"

"Don't let them kill you." Phillip responded as he got up and walked out of the room. Helen and Mathew both rolled their eyes at each other. They knew not to die without him telling them.


End file.
